Team LUNR
by HikaruKin4869
Summary: While teams RWBY and JNPR were the ones that experienced the incredible moments that were occurring in the world of Remnant, there are many others who lived through the same experiences. Follow Robin Vyssini and her team as she learns to find herself and grow into a proper huntress at the same time as our mainline protagonists.


**Entry 1**: I just arrived at Beacon and I already feel lonely. I saw some girls arguing, a girl in black and red and another in white. I watched them for a little bit, until Red exploded. White's bottle of Dust probably wasn't shut too tight. I guess I should probably go to the entrance ceremony.

* * *

I looked around the room as I stuck my journal into my jacket pocket. Trying to find someone, anyone that I might know. Of course I knew I wouldn't though; I was the only one from my town. Unlike most of the people here, I didn't come from a combat school. I was from a small town in the middle of nowhere. My parents were Huntsmen, so, naturally, I wanted to become a Huntress. They'd been training me for as long as I could remember and eventually even allowed me to create my own weapon: Lunar Impact, a High Impact Spear Rifle. A few of my friends around the town trained with me, but… they just weren't cut out to be Huntsmen. I was the only one that passed the exam to enter Beacon Academy and so now I'm alone.

I stood in the back of the room, just waiting. Waiting for the headmaster to come and give the opening speech. Five, ten, twenty minutes passed and the room was still filling up with more and more people. Everyone else seemed to be talking to others; having a good time seeing their old friends and meeting new ones. As for me… not so much. Seventeen years of living and I still can't even introduce myself to a single stranger. Closing my eyes for a second, I felt something hit me, making me fall backwards. Looking up, I saw a pair of hazel eyes looking back at me.

"Sorry," the guy said, extending his hand out to me. Taking it, he pulled me up to my feet. At first glance, he wasn't anything to write home about; he seemed to be an average Joe, but as I looked him over again, I saw more. His short black hair had small strands of white scattered throughout it and his almond shaped eyes had small bags under them, just barely visible; his eyebrows were slightly scrunched together as he looked at me, slightly pursing his cracked lips. Looking at his clothes, they were rather simple; a forest green jacket over a charcoal black outfit. On his back, I could see what looked like a large bow, along with a quiver hanging just below his waist.

_Okay… so that happened…_ I thought as I fixed my grey jacket.

"Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going," he apologized.

"It's okay," I told him.

"If you say so," he laughed. "Uhh, I'm Nemus. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you Nemus, I'm Robin," I introduced.

"So uhh… where'd you come from? I'm from Pharos."

"Oh, uhh, I actually didn't go to combat school. My parents are Huntsmen, so they trained me."

"Oh, that's cool. I wish I could've done that. School sucked," Nemus chuckled.

I laughed. "So... do you have any friends that came here too?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah, a couple. I was actually making my way over to them. Why don't you come with me? They're just over there," he said, pointing behind him with his thumb.

"Uhh, sure," I responded hesitantly. I wasn't exactly great with a crowd, so I wasn't looking forward to it, but maybe it wouldn't be too bad. He then led me through a few groups of people before we finally spotted two guys standing near the corner of the room.

As we walked up, one of the guys gasped. "Nem, have you already gotten yourself a girlfriend?" he exclaimed overdramatically, his onyx eyes darting between Nemus and I as I felt my face grow hot. Looking him over, I realized that he was rather short compared to Nemus; just barely taller than me. His tanned face was crowned by his short brown hair, while his slim body adorned a blue and white hoodie, a pair of white pants, and brown boots.

"Shut up," Nemus retorted with a chuckle. "Guys, this is Robin."

"Hey," they both greeted.

"I'm Leo," the one from before introduced.

"Uh, I'm Urien," continued the other boy as he ran his hand through his shaggy sandy-blond hair. He stood at about the same height as Nemus, wearing a very monochrome outfit consisting of a black jacket with white trim over a white shirt, and a pair of black pants and boots.

"Nice to meet you," I said sheepishly.

"Nice to meet you too," they replied.

* * *

**Entry 2**: Not long after I met Nemus, Leo, and Urien, the headmaster, Professor Ozpin, walked up on stage and began the opening ceremony. After finishing his speech, a blonde woman named Glynda Goodwitch walked up and dismissed us. I hung out with Nemus and his friends for a while; we went and explored the campus a bit before we found the dining hall and had dinner.

* * *

"So why'd you decide on Beacon?" Leo asked me between bites of his meal.

"Well, my parents graduated from here back in the day, so it's just where they recommended for me to go," I replied. "I didn't really care too much on where I went, so I just went where they wanted me to. What about you three?"

Urien yawned as he replied, "Well, I'd like to say we came here because it seemed like it'd be a great fit for us and that we wanted to learn from the prodigy that's Professor Ozpin or something like that, but… honestly? Nemus and I just came 'cause Leo did."

"And Leo only came here because he has a crush on a girl that decided to come here," Nemus added.

"What? That's not true. Don't believe him," Leo defended.

"It's a hundred percent true. You decided on here because you still like Coco."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Leo replied dismissively, turning his head up and away from Nemus dramatically.

"Are they always like this?" I whispered at Urien as the other two continued to bicker, eliciting a chuckle from him.

"Yeah, they love to poke fun at each other and as you can probably tell, Leo's got a bit of a flair for the dramatic, so he just spurs on Nem's teasing even more. It's just what they do."

"You all seem to know each other pretty well, how long have you been friends?" I questioned. They definitely seemed like old friends.

Urien had to think for a moment before he replied. "Oh we've been friends for… around a decade now I'd say?"

"Wow, really?"

"Yeah, we all lived in the same town and met in school when we were maybe six or seven, so yeah, it's been a long time. They're like brothers to me… well… I'm more like the mom of the group, but you get the point," he chuckled.

These three were definitely weird, but… they were a good weird. I'm not yet sure how I feel about that though.

* * *

**Entry 3**: Everyone that I've met here at Beacon is really interesting. Nemus and Leo act pretty stupid but they're nice. Same with Urien, but he's a bit more reserved so it's hard to get much of a reading on him. The three of them act just alike. I also met a couple girls named Terra and Gabby. They were nice too, they remind me a lot of Kate and Wendy from back home.

* * *

Yawning, I walked down the rows of lockers to find where I'd left Lunar Impact. The initiation was going to begin in about an hour, so I had to get my stuff and go to the cliffs by the Emerald Forest. After a few more seconds of searching, I found it; locker 486. Punching my code into the locker's panel, it opened up as I grabbed Lunar. Pressing a small button to release it from it's compact, rectangular form, it turned into a spear.

I traced my hand along its white and lilac shaft, moving up to its white blade. Spinning it a couple times around my body, I clicked another button, transforming it into it's rifle form. Looking down the sights, I pointed it at Nemus, who was standing a few lockers away.

"Bang," I said with a smile as he looked back at me.

"Oh! I've been shot!" he joked, grabbing at his chest and throwing his head back a bit before looking back at me with a chuckle. A small giggle elicited itself from my mouth as I transformed Lunar back into its compact form, stashing it beneath my grey and white jacket before closing my locker. Looking back at Nemus, I motioned towards the door with my head.

"I'll be outside," I told him as I made my way out of the room. Waiting, I leaned against the wall for a moment before Nemus came out.

"So have you heard about the teams?" Nemus questioned as we began walking.

"What?"

"Teams. Today's gonna determine teams. Or, at least, that's what I've heard."

"Oh…"

"So… who do you want to team up with?"

"I don't really know. I figure I'll just go with the flow, you know?"

"Yeah," he laughed. "I guess I'm in the same boat." Making our way to the cliffs by the Emerald Forest, we found a small group of students gathered in a line as Professor Ozpin walked up to them.

"Whew, just on time," Nemus said. I laughed as we walked up to the group. Looking at them, we found that the other students were standing on small platforms of some sort.

"I think we're supposed to stand on those," I whispered to Nemus.

"Probably," he replied as we walked down the line, finding more platforms to stand on.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors and today your abilities will be-" Ozpin began to say as the Leo and Urien ran up.

"You two are late," Professor Goodwitch announced.

"Sorry," they sheepishly replied through gritted teeth as they walked onto their own platforms. Though I'm pretty sure I heard Urien quietly scolding Leo for going to grab more food.

"As I was saying… For years, you have trained to become warriors and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest," Ozpin finished.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates. Today," Goodwitch explained.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Professor Ozpin paused for a moment, letting his suggestion sink in.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years. After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path or you will die," Ozpin continued. "You will be monitored for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path, containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

"Good. Now, take your positions," Ozpin told us, cutting off a voice somewhere down the line. Looking around, I saw everyone sink into different forms. To my right, Nemus had taken out his green and black bow; Nuada, if I remember correctly. He'd told me about it last night, but… well, I'll check later. Watching him click a button, the string quickly reeled itself into the bow as it changed shape, becoming a rather large greatsword. His stance quickly sank low, bringing the blade behind him as he held the sword low.

Looking over at me, Nemus answered what I was about to ask. "It's easier to catch air like this."

"What?" I laugh as I looked at the two to my left. Leo had somehow produced a yellow and orange sword and shield from seemingly nowhere as he sunk into his own stance, bringing his shielded left arm to the front while keeping his sword to his back. Meanwhile, Urien had taken out what seemed to simply be two black and white daggers of some sort, though their grips seemed to indicate that they were likely more complex than they let on at first glance. "Best of luck to everyone," he said as he sunk down into almost a runner's position.

Deciding to follow their lead, I took out Lunar Impact, turning it into its spear form and bringing it behind me like many of the others had done with their weapons.

_This is gonna be interesting_, I thought as we were flung into the air. The air rushed past my ears, deafening me from all but the sounds of gunfire. As I approached the forest below, I slowly trickled my aura to my back as my semblance took effect, slowing my velocity until I could comfortably catch a tree with Lunar Impact. Dropping to the ground after a moment, I heard a voice from my side.

"Well that was interesting. How'd you slow yourself down?" I turned to the voice to see Urien leaned against a tree, his head tilted to the side as a brow lifted.

"My semblance. It lets me control the direction and force that gravity affects me… to a degree," I explained as I compacted Lunar Impact and set it into place on my belt.

Urien whistled. "Now that's a cool semblance." Pushing off from the tree, he walked over to my side. "So I guess we're partners, huh?"  
I sighed in relief. "Yeah, looks like it. They said that the temple was to the north, right?"

"I believe so. I imagine it's not too hard to find." Urien seemed to take a few glances around, seemingly to reorient himself northward. "Should be this way, right?" he pointed.

"Yeah, it should be," I responded as we began walking. Stepping over roots and through bits of foliage, we casually traversed through the forest.

A rather comfortable silence seemed to fall over us. Urien didn't seem to be the type to speak much. Though he seemed to be comfortable cracking jokes and teasing Leo and Nemus, from what I'd seen, he didn't seem to be the type to begin a conversation nor hold it very well regardless, so it was rather quiet until I heard a quick beep come from Urien. Pulling out his scroll, he eyed it for a second before placing it back into his pocket.

"Looks like Leo and Nem are partners."

"Wow," I thought aloud. "That seems convenient."

"Yeah, those two always seem to find each other somehow," Urien explained as he ducked under a low branch that I simply walked beneath.

"Are they like…" I trailed off, unsure.

Urien chuckled. "Oh no, don't worry. Nem's still on the market."

I felt my cheeks begin to grow hot at the insinuation. "What? That's not what I-"

"Oh please, I saw you two flirting in the locker room." He rolled his eyes as he brought his arms up as if they were holding a rifle. "Bang. Oh, I've been shot," he teased in cartoonish voices. "It was cute," he chuckled, a wide grin across his face. "I'm just teasing."

"Do you tease everyone?" I questioned, an eyebrow raised as I crossed my arms.

"Only once I'm comfortable with them," he answered with a shrug. I began opening my mouth to speak, only to quickly find Urien's finger lightly raise in front of it, his eyebrows furrowed. "I think I heard something."

My eyes darted around the area, searching for possible grimm in the area. My hand quickly found its way to Lunar Impact, pulling it out and shifting it into its spear form. The air became tense as I saw Urien pull out his own weapons, silence beginning to fall over us. A moment later, that silence was broken.

"Boo!" two voices shouted as they jumped out from behind a bush. Nemus and Leo stood before us, arms stretched out in front of them. I saw from the corner of my eye as Urien flinched, gasping lightly.

"Holy shit, you fu-" Urien began loudly before taking a deep breath, exhaling with a loud sigh while Nemus and Leo burst into laughter. I couldn't help but let a smile find itself onto my face as I joined them. I watched as Urien slowly blinked, brows raised as he shook his head.

"I'm gonna get you two back for that one of these days. Scared the shit outta me," he remarked shaking his finger at the other two boys.

"Yeah, yeah, that's what you said all the other times too," Leo retorted with a chuckle.

"You know, I should go tell Coco who burned that brand new limited-edition jacket she got back at Pharos, because he was being careless with his new dust weapons."

Leo gasped, mouth agape. "You wouldn't."

"I don't know, information finds a weird way of getting to people sometimes." Urien shrugged his shoulders, a corner of his lips tugging into a smirk. A moment passed before a chuckle escaped his lips, body relaxing as he began walking once more, the rest of us following suit. "Come on, I'm sure the temple isn't too much further." Only a few minutes went by before we quickly found Urien stopping silently, his hand raised in a fist. He looked over his shoulder to us before motioning forward with his head.

"Nem," I heard Leo whisper.

Looking over to Nemus, I saw his brows furrow lightly as he looked around the side of Urien. "Beowolf pack. Nine and an alpha. About 300 feet."

Leo nodded before looking over to Urien. "Go ahead," he told the cloaked boy with a nod.

"I'll start on your signal," Urien responded, pulling up his hood before he unsheathed his daggers. A moment later, I blinked, only to find Urien gone and a nonplussed expression finding its way onto my face.

"His semblance. We'll explain later," Leo told me as he brought his hands forward as if to grab something. Seemingly from nothing, the sword and shield I'd seen earlier phased into existence, yellow lightning designs strewn across their orange hue. Looking to me again, Leo shrugged and repeated once more. "My semblance. Again, we'll explain later."

Glancing up, Leo gestured. "Nem, get up and open on the alpha before joining. Robin, you're with me. Front to back: we'll take them each as we approach. Get in for strikes but try and stay behind me between them."

This was definitely strange and far from what I'd expected fighting alongside them would be like. From their usual personalities, I'd figured they'd be the types to just run in and brawl, but it seemed I was wrong. With a nod, Nemus and I both followed our instructions. Shifting Lunar Impact into its rifle form, I stood behind Leo as I watched him boost Nemus up to the trees with his shield. Nodding to me, the two of us began silently walking towards the pack of Grimm before us. Glancing upwards occasionally, I saw Nemus stalking along tree branches beside us until we got to about 50 feet from the clearing that the pack resided in. Leo and I stalked forward a bit closer before he brought his sword up. A brief moment of stillness passed before he brought it forward and a large arrow flew from the trees and into the side of the beowolf alpha. Tearing through its flesh, the arrow seemed to nearly sever the alpha in two as Leo and I began charging in.

As we approached the first one, I primed my first shot at it; watching as it began to raise its arms to protect itself, I was surprised as one of its arms seemed to drop in the middle of its motion, leaving it open as I pulled the trigger. Feeling as the first shot left the barrel, I took two more before shifting Lunar Impact into its spear form. Stepping out to the side of Leo, I stabbed at the beowolf as Leo swung with his blade, quickly dispatching of the first of the pack. Stepping back behind Leo as another beowolf came forward swinging, I noticed this one seemed to be limping, unable to make much use of its left leg as Leo blocked its incoming strike.

Continuing our combo, the two of us dispatched each beowolf that approached. Nemus quickly joining us with his large weapon in its greatsword form as he took a spot beside Leo, just a half step back. They seemed very used to this formation, likely from years of fighting together. Within only a few moments, the three of us dispatched the weakened beowolves with little effort, leaving only the nearly dead alpha. But only for a moment longer as its head split from its body, Urien appearing, standing behind it with a dual-headed spear in hand.

"That was good. Nice job everyone," Urien said as his spear's shaft collapsed down before he twisted it, pulling it apart into his two daggers.

"Yeah, Robin, you did really good. Fit right into that formation," Nemus agreed.

"Thanks," I responded, storing Lunar Impact once again. "I didn't expect you guys to be so coordinated."

"Yeah, that's understandable," Leo and Urien responded in sync before they locked eyes.

"We hang out way too much," Urien groaned.

"Yup…" Leo popped. "We should get going though, I'd like to finish ASAP, since MST's game starts in a couple hours."

Grunts and nods of agreement went around as we began our journey once again. Not ten minutes later, we found the edge of the forest. Looking out, I could see the temple not too far away, just down the hill; a dozen or so ornaments seemed to be placed on pedestals inside the ruin.

"Looks like that should be it," Leo thought aloud.

"Looks like it," I agreed as we made our way over to the ruined temple.

"Chess pieces?" Nem questioned once we were close enough to make out what the 'relics' were. Stepping into the center of the temple, I watched as we each began walking around the circle, eyes locked on the relics.

"Some are missing, but it looks like it's likely two of each piece, aside from the king and queen of each set," Urien stated.

"And the upperclassmen's teams seem to be comprised of four people," Leo continued, as my mind caught onto their thought process.

"So the teams will probably be comprised of two pairs that choose the same piece," I finished.

Looking over to them, I saw as Leo and Urien then both proceeded to lift the gold bishop pieces. "Precisely," they spoke in unison.

* * *

**Entry 4**: We just finished the initiation and now we're waiting on the remaining students to return to do the ceremony. Hopefully they get here soon. Apparently once the ceremony is over, we'll get our dorms. I'm so ready to just go to bed. Although, I'm now realizing that I'm apparently gonna be sharing a room with three guys… this is gonna be awkward…

* * *

"So apparently, teams get a special name that's made out of the team members' initials. What do you think ours will be?" Leo asked from his seat across the table. When we returned, we were told that we were free to do what we wished until we were called on. So, naturally, we decided to go grab some lunch at the cafeteria.

"Does it use all of our initials? Like an eight letter word? 'Cause that's way hard," Nem questioned.

Leo's mouth opened for a second before closing once again in a small frown. "Hmm… I didn't think about that. Lemme go ask." Not a moment later, I watched as Leo got up and walked over to a brunette girl wearing a dark brown beret. They seemed to exchange a few words, a laugh cropping up between them after a moment. A minute or so later, the two parted ways as the girl waved goodbye and walked out of the cafeteria, while Leo came and sat back down across from me.

"So apparently it's four letters: one from each of us and it uses either your first or last initial and the word is connected to a color in some way. Also, Coco invited us to go down to the city after the ceremony and celebrate if you guys are down."

"Oh cool, yeah, I'm down," Nem agreed, Urien echoing him a moment later.

"Uhh, sure. That'll be nice," I concurred. Meeting some upperclassmen would be good. Mom always said that I needed to put myself out there more and make connections if I wanted to do well in this line of work.

"Cool, I'll let her know." With that, Leo pulled out his scroll, typing something quickly before putting it away. "So… names."

I watched as Urien pulled out a small notebook and pen from his jacket, somewhat similar to my own. "Let's see: LF, NL, R… Robin, what's your last name?" Urien questioned as he began writing.

"Vyssini."

"So RV and UA… LF, NL, RV, and UA. What words can you make with those?"

Nem laughed as he took the pen, writing 'FALR.' "We could be Team Failure."

"I don't think that's a color, man," Urien chuckled.

"Oh, right. Damn, that would've been the best name."

"Maybe Team Rail? Like a train?" Leo said, unconvinced by his own words as he wrote 'RALL'.

"I don't think that's it," Urien laughed as he wrote down 'RAlN'. "Maybe the L from Leo's just lowercase and we act like it's an I for Team Rain."

We all laughed at that suggestion. "That's definitely not it," I said, my hand in front of my mouth as I tried to stifle my laughter. Letting it drop to my side once I finished laughing, I felt my hand brush up against my weapon.

_Oh, that one would make sense,_ I thought, grabbing the pen and writing down my prediction.

* * *

I watched as the team in front of us walked off the stage, passing us by as Professor Goodwitch motioned for us to go up. Following Leo's lead, we all walked up the stairs and over to Professor Ozpin as he began introducing us.

"Leo Flare, Robin Vyssini, Urien Albens, and Nemus Lumina. The four of you retrieved the two white bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team LUNR. Led by Leo Flare."

"Nice!" Urien all but yelled as he high-fived Leo, the sound of it drowned out by the applause of the audience. "Congrats, man."

"Thanks," Leo replied, Nem and I giving him our own congratulations as we walked off the stage, passing by a group of four armored boys.

* * *

**Entry 5**: So I guess now we're Team LUNR (Lunar). After the ceremony, we went and dropped off our things at our new dorm before meeting up with Coco and her team for dinner. Apparently their name is Team CFVY (Coffee). From what I can tell, they all seem really nice. Fox seems to be pretty similar to Urien. He was quiet at first, but he's actually pretty funny once he gets comfortable. The same goes for Yatsuhashi. Based off of his body language, he seemed to be really self-conscious of his size, but once he got comfortable, he was pretty playful. Though I'm sure the fact that I barely made it to his chest probably didn't help. Coco's really pretty and seems very confident. I can see why Leo has a crush on her. Apparently Velvet also went to Pharos, so she and Coco were pretty close to the rest of my team before they came here. From what they said, Urien wasn't very good at weapon crafting and was actually tutored by Velvet, which is how they all got to know each other. It must've been nice to go to school together and then be able to reunite. I'm a bit envious. But I guess that's life. Plus, this was only the second day, I still have a whole year ahead of me.

* * *

**Well, this is just a rewrite of an old story that I'd began and scrapped back in high school. I will say that if anyone even reads this, I may or may not write any more for it; this was more to just rebuild my creative muscles back up. If you're interested in any more of this story, go ahead and follow it in case I do continue to occasionally write more.**


End file.
